Not Me
by Elphylee
Summary: Arthur, a boy overwhelmed by bullying and grief, resorts to cutting himself for comfort. When an energetic boy named Alfred finds out, he swears he'll do anything in his power to be Arthur's hero. Yaoi warning. USUK. Rated T for self-harm, language, and minor adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This is a _Yaoi _ fanficion. If you don't like it, don't read. Thank you!

* * *

"Well if it isn't the flaming Limey." Arthur froze. _Damn it! Not this again_! Staring straight ahead, he tried to figure some way out of the situation, but to no avail.

"Hey!" someone behind him grabbed him; he spun. Three massive football players loomed over him, sneers on their faces.

_Alright, just stay calm. Don't show them you're scared and you'll be fine._

"Oh sorry, I wasn't listening." Arthur smirked. "You see, I try not to associate myself with your kind."

The tallest towered over him. "What did you say, fag?"

"You don't understand? Well, let's see here…I try to avoid idiots with such dull minds that it's a miracle they're able to function at all."

"You…" the third boy snatched Arthur up by the hair and threw a fist to Arthur's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He cringed in pain as they threw him to the ground. They walked towards him, laughing at his misery. Arthur braced himself, hoping it wouldn't be as painful as last time.

"Hey guys! What's up?" An overly cheerful voice rang out. Arthur glanced up to see a tall boy standing behind his attackers.

"What do you want, Jones?"

"I was just wondering what you're doing. Apparently, it's a good thing I found you when I did." The tall boy glanced down at Arthur.

Arthur stared awestruck at the boy. What the hell was he doing?

"Do you want to join in the fun or what?" the second boy asked as the three turned away from Arthur.

The boy caught Arthur's eye, obviously trying to tell him something. Arthur couldn't tell. But what he could tell was the bullies were distracted. He wasn't going to let this chance pass him by. Picking himself up, he fled the alleyway. He ran to the dorms as fast as his legs could carry him. After fumbling with his key for a moment, he hurried into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur walked idly through his small sanctuary, grabbing his stuffed unicorn, Uni. He held Uni tight as he flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did that guy do that? Why did he help him? No, he couldn't have meant to help him. It was just a coincidence that he showed up, right?

His thoughts were interrupted as a sharp pain that shot through his body. He thought he'd be used to it by now. In the month he had been at this new school, he already had people out to get him. Ever since word spread of his love for faeries, reading, and whatnot, the school's boys never ceased attempting to humiliate him. By now, the whole school assumed he was a fag with no friends. He hugged his knees to his chest, burying his head in his arms. _Well, it's no wonder they think I'm gay. I love unicorns for Christ's sakes! If I was anyone else, I would think the same._

_Hey, fairy! What the hell is up with your bushy-ass eyebrows?_

Shut up.

_You're so queer! No wonder you don't have any friends._

Stop it!

_Go back to England, you useless Limey._

Oh god!

His mind was filled with words of unbearable ridicule, overwhelming him.

He knows what will make it stop.

Arthur rushed into the bathroom, leaving Uni sitting on his bed. Reaching under the sink, he sighed in relief as he pulled out what he needed desperately; a fresh blade. The voices in his head were all but screaming now. He rolled up his sleeve.

The blade wiped out all ridicule. All his anguish disappeared. Arthur watched as his arm dripped with blood. He smiled as he felt his misery drip from his arm onto the cold bathroom floor. Sighing, he closed his eyes, laying his head against the wall. He felt nothing but the bite of the razor. He was numb.

And he let himself drift off into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction ever so I'm still working on chapter length and everything, but I'm really excited about the whole thing! By the way, I know it's a really depressing way to start out a story, but I _promise_ it'll get better. It was just essential to add this part to further the story. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I can't believe so many people actually like my story! Thank you all so much! Sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy this summer. I promise I'll be faster this time! ^_^

* * *

The dismissal bell rang throughout the school. _Thank God. _Arthur quickly headed to the door. He couldn't stand his Calculus class. It wasn't that he didn't like it. It's the fact that he never had any of his assignments done for class, therefore lowering his grade. He always felt so ashamed for it. He understood the material, it's just he could never bring himself to do the work.

"Mr. Kirkland, can I see you for a minute?" Arthur's heart sank at his teacher's words.

"Yes, Mr. Malone?"

"I wanted to talk to you about all of your late work."

Arthur hung his head as he walked up to Mr. Malone's desk.

"Mr. Kirkland, are you aware that you have a 68 in my class?"

"Yes sir."

"And you're aware that this grade is a failing grade, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." He choked, humiliated. His emotions threatened to come forth. He bit his tongue, digging his fingers into his arms, but neither worked.

He sighed. He would have to be careful. After all, his teacher could very well find out about his secret. Under the pile of books, he started picking at the scab from the day before. He had to try to keep his face emotionless or his teacher might notice.

"Mr. Kirkland, you were doing so well at the start of the semester; you were at the top of your class. Colleges specifically look at your junior year grades when considering whether to admit you or not. With your current grade, you may not be able to get into some colleges."

Arthur stayed silent. He wasn't focusing on his teacher at this point. He concentrated on opening his cut further, hoping his teacher wouldn't notice the blood.

"You know, if there's anything you would like to talk about, I'm always here."

"I'm fine, sir, honestly." Arthur forced his face into the most sincere smile he could muster.

"Alright then, I'll see you next class. And please, remember to do your homework."

"I'll try."

Before his teacher could answer, he was out the door.

_Well this day is going splendid._ Arthur kept his head down as he navigated through the throng of wild teenagers. He just had to get to the library without anyone noticing him and he'd be fine. But, of course, he just had to crash into someone standing idly in the middle of the hallway.

Arthur glared at the obstruction. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Don't you know people are trying to get through here? Move to the side you prat!" He stormed past the hindrance.

"Woah! Chill out, dude. I was just trying to…Hey wait, you're that kid from yesterday!"

Arthur glanced back in horror at the face of his hero from the previous day; honey-colored hair, blue eyes, and a childish smile plastered on his face. He had to get away. Now. He pushed past the crowd, attempting to distance himself from the boy. Turning down an empty hallway, he realized the boy was still following him.

"Hey, wait up!" The American jogged down to catch up with the Briton who looked straight forward, avoiding any unnecessary eye contact.

"What do you want?" The smaller boy snapped.

"So you are British! Dude, that's so totally awesome! I've never met a real, live Brit before!"

"Well today's your lucky day, then. Now leave me alone."

"Why are you in America? Well, anyone would rather live in America, but…"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's cool. Hold on, I don't think I caught your name."

"…Arthur."

"That's a weird name! I've never heard of anyone named Arthur. I'm Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!"

"Pleasure." They made their way out of the school and towards the dormitories.

"So what's it like in England? It's probably really boring compared to America. I mean, we're the country of liberty, justice, and freedom! England could never compare to that! What's England the country of? I think its afternoon tea. Do you drink afternoon tea? We don't do that in America, but we have hamburgers! It's like the official food of the USA. What's the official food of England; fish and chips? That's so boring. America could never be that boring. It's…"

Arthur stopped and glowered at him. "Alright, who put you up to this?"

The American looked genuinely confused. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about why you're here. What are you trying to do, draw information out of me so you can report back to your little friends later? If so, it's not going to work, so bugger off."

"What does that even mean?"

"You know what it means! Stop acting so innocent!"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Arthur stood dumbfounded at Alfred. "Are you bloody mad?"

"Ha ha! I'm not mad at you! Hey, bro, guess what! My math teacher flew a toy helicopter in our class today and I took a video of it! Wanna see?" Alfred moved close to Arthur and shoved his phone in the Briton's face.

"No, I do not want to see it! Get away from me, you dreck!" Arthur pushed the boy as far away from him as possible.

"Hey, Arthur, you're bleeding."

Arthur's heart stopped as he looked down to see blood seeping through his shirt sleeve.

"Oh, I-I guess I am." He picked up his pace, practically running up the stairs to his room.

"It's okay, that happens to me all the time! I look down at my arm or something and I'm like 'Hey, I'm bleeding' but I didn't notice until that moment. It's weird isn't it? Wait a second…this is my floor! What room are you in? 811? That's right next to mine! We're neighbors! That's so cool!"

Arthur slammed the door in the American's face.

"Alright, bye!" Arthur heard through the door. He pressed his back against the door and sighed in relief. Who the bloody hell was that? And why was he talking to him of all people? He slid down the door until he sat staring at his shirt sleeve. Had Alfred figured it out? It didn't look like he was bright enough to, but still…

He tried to shake it off. Alfred probably didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Arthur smiled as he took his book from his book bag.

_Clap your hands everybody, and everybody just clap your hands!_

_Music_

_Clap your hands everybody, and everybody just clap your hands!_

Arthur jumped as music blasted through the walls next door. He couldn't read with this obnoxious music blaring! He covered his ears in an effort to block out the sound, but, like everything else today, it didn't work. He groaned as he banged his head against the door. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
